


Cozy Cabin

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: 25 Days of Tropes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cas is Human, Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Based off the prompt "cozy cabin". Castiel is human in this story.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Reader x Cas
Series: 25 Days of Tropes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594564
Kudos: 17





	Cozy Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr of the same name on December 31st, 2019.

Cas was walking around the cabin with muted awe and you held back a smile as you watched him. The Airbnb had been a last-minute decision on your part, but you’d wanted to make his first Christmas as a human a special one. He’d never had any kind of holiday celebration as an angel, and when Sam and Dean had told you they didn’t have any plans, you knew that you it was up to you.

“Do you like it?” you asked.

He looked over at you from where he was inspecting the stockings hanging from the fireplace and smiled. “How did you find this place?” he asked. “Is it from the app you were getting Sam’s help with?”

“How did you—?”

“I used to be an angel, Y/N. I’m a human now, but I’ve learned how to tell when people are hiding things for me. I just don’t always pursue it,” Cas said.

You grinned and carried your bags over to the bedroom door. “Well, I’m glad you like it, even if it wasn’t as big a surprise as I was hoping.”

Looking around, you smiled a little at all the decorations. The owners had truly gone all out, just as they’d said, and you honestly couldn’t remember a time where you’d been in such a festive place for the holidays. The whole cabin was already decorated for Christmas, saving you from having to come up and do it yourself. Evergreen boughs were all over the place, as were candles and ribbons. A lush, full tree took up the majority of one corner in the cabin’s main room. The owners had decorated it just as beautifully as the rest of the cabin—it was draped with tinsel, sparkling ornaments, and glass balls that shone in the light coming in from the big, frost-covered windows along one of the walls. There were wreaths on every door too, inside and outside the cabin.

“Come on, Cas,” you said, making your way over to him. “There’s firewood outside and we’re gonna need to get some if we wanna keep the fire going all night. The stuff in here isn’t a whole lot.”

He nodded and followed you out the side door of the cabin, then down the balcony stairs to the yard. The snow was fresh and deep, and you let out a little squeak when you sank down and some of the snow slipped down in between your jeans and the tops of your boots. Cas was immediately at your side, lifting you out of the snow with ease and setting you on the bottom step.

“I can get the wood,” he said. “I don’t mind the snow, and you’ve worked hard to drive us when the roads were dangerous.”

Smiling softly, you nodded and watched Cas walk off towards the firewood hutch just before the treeline. He trekked through the snow with little difficulty, and after a moment, you turned and went back inside, leaving the door propped slightly open so that he could get in without a problem.

It wouldn’t be long before Cas returned, so you quickly hurried to the bedroom and took your bags inside. At the bottom of your larger bag laid his gift, and you listened to make sure he wasn’t back yet before reaching inside and pulling it out. You could put it under the tree in the main room and he probably wouldn’t notice it until you mentioned it on Christmas morning. The tree skirt was colorful and elaborate enough that it would probably just blend in. 

The sound of the door banging against the cabin wall, followed by Cas’ footsteps and the firewood tumbling into the metal holder beside the hearth, made your heart speed up. Quickly, you tucked away the gift and put your bag on top of the wooden chest at the end of the bed. Cas appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face a few moments later. His cheeks, nose, and ears were rosy from the cold, and you couldn’t help but smile back when you saw the excited glimmer in his eyes.

“There’s a trail by the firewood outside,” he said, and you chuckled.

“I didn’t think you liked to hike.” Turning back around, you began to unpack your clothes and put them in the dresser, making sure you picked up the gift as well when you pulled out a particularly bulky sweater. It would hide it well until you could sneak it out into the living room, assuming Cas didn’t go snooping.

“I’ve never really been hiking for fun,” Cas answered. “I’ve only been hiking on hunts, and the only thing I’ve noticed since becoming human is that it’s a lot easier as an angel.”

That made you laugh. “I’ll bet it is. I didn’t really bring great hiking clothes, but if it warms up a little we can probably go for a short hike.”

“I would like that a lot, Y/N. Do you want me to start a fire?”

Nodding, you pushed the last drawer closed and stashed your bag under the bed. “That would be great. I can make something to eat? Unless you’re not hungry…”

Cas was always hungry nowadays, and the eager nod he gave you made you smile. He left you to go start the fire, and after a moment you followed him out. On one side of the open living room was the kitchen, and you quickly got to work making dinner.

The casserole was almost done by the time Cas had started a fire and found a pine chest full of soft, warm blankets. His hand on the small of your back made you smile, and you looked up from the potatoes you were preparing to bake.

“Hey,” you said, smiling wider when he leaned in and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “What’s with the PDA?”

“PDA?” Cas asked. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and you chuckled, leaning towards him and returning the kiss.

“Public Displays of Affection. Kissing, touching my back, that kinda stuff.”

Cas glanced around the room. “I didn’t think we were in public.”

“Nevermind,” you chuckled, shaking your head slightly. “I was just commenting on how you were being more affectionate than you are when we’re in the bunker.”

“Oh. I wanted to thank you, Y/N. You’ve made this Christmas special for me already. I’ve never really celebrated before, but there’s no one I’d rather celebrate with you.”

You smiled up at him, glowing under his praise. “You sure know how to flatter a girl, Castiel. You wanna help me with the potatoes?”

He nodded, standing beside you at the corner after you shifted to make room for him. You showed him how to poke holes in the potatoes so that they wouldn’t explode, and then let him take the casserole out while you set two places at the table. 

“This is perfect,” Cas said as the two of you finally sat down with your food. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes. In all my years, I don’t think I’ve ever felt more… welcome and at home than I do right now. You help me to be content, and you make me feel safe, Y/N.”

Your cheeks warm, you reached across the table and took Cas’ hand, squeezing it gently. “You make me feel safe too, Cas. Now come on, if we’re gonna stargaze tonight, I wanna do it before it gets too cold. Let’s eat!”


End file.
